Just Another Moment With You
by x0xTarax0x
Summary: 23 years after Edward left, bella finally moves on and tells her new vampire family her story, and even more important she will tell luke how she feels about him, but how long will her feelings for him last once she sees Edward once agian... Read & Review
1. Ch 1!

_**Okay guys, i got bored so i rewrote this one a little bit to...mostly i just edited it, but tell me what you think(:**_

_**Bella's Point of view…**_

"Bella!" Luke called from down the hall, if I was still human I wouldn't have been able to make out what it was he was saying.

"What do you want, Luke?" I asked as I heard him passing in front of my bedroom door. Luke did this frequently whenever he had a problem; he never entered the room until I ask what was wrong. I still didn't know why that was no matter how many times I questioned him about it.

"Luke, just come in already," I told him after waiting a few minutes for his answer. The door opened swiftly and he quickly stepped into the room shutting the door behind him. I took a good look at him and realized that he looked different; his hair wasn't as dark brown as it was before, and his eyes looked lighter too.

"Bella," Luke began to make his was towards where I was standing in front of my closet. He began to talk again once he was 5 feet away from me, but apparently he still wasn't close enough."I just wanted to let you know that if you ever wanted to talk to him about me, I would be okay with it. I don't like you not letting all your feelings out. It scares me."

"I know, Luke. Trust me, I know. It's just-" I paused unsure if I was ready to talk to him about this. I had known Luke for 20 years but I still had never brought myself to talk about him, even though I knew he would listen to anything I said. I thought about telling him for a minute and realized how true his words were about me keeping it all inside me, and about how I had to get all of it out. "Okay, Luke, I'll tell you, but where do you want me to begin?"

He stared at me for a few minutes, and then he looked to the ground, and was concentrating on his thoughts probably just wondering about why I changed my mind. It took him a few minutes before he spoke, once again.

"Why now, Bella?" He asked staring down at the floor unable to look at me, which hurt no matter how much well I knew he wasn't mad at me just curious. I sighed loud enough for him to break his hold on the ground and shoot his eyes up to me; he didn't speak just stared as if I wasn't really there, as if he was looking through me to something behind me.

"Well, to tell you the truth, Luke, I don't know, the only reason I can think of is that you are right, I need to tell somebody, even though I don't want to." I kept my eyes on the ground as I spoke, afraid of what he would say.

"Bella darling," He started catching me off guard with calling me darling and my eyes shot up at him. When he said that he sounded so much like Edward, even though he still knew nothing about what happened and Edward preferred to call me love instead of darling. He looked at me and I thought he didn't notice how I reacted when he called me that, but I knew he did, even if he acted like he didn't. "I know how hard it is for you to tell me. I've known you for twenty years and you have never told me anything about him other than the fact that you guys broke up."

I looked at him unsure of what it was he was saying, and then I realized that if I was going to tell him I would have to tell my whole family, because I knew how Jasmine could read everyone's mind but mine.

"Bella!" Lily screamed as I heard a pounding on my bedroom door, which I knew was her.

"Don't break the door, Lil!" I told her as I got up and stepped away from Luke to open the door to insure its safety. As soon as I was about to open the door the pounding stopped and when I opened it I saw lily sitting there right in front of my doorway, looking up at me with her big blue eyes. Lily was 20 when she was changed even though she looked more like a 18 year old; it was helpful since she could have more possibilities for ages.

"Lil, what in the world are you doing?"

"Well, Bella, I am sitting here, waiting for story time!" I was confused for a second but then I realized that Jasmine must have come home since I started talking about this with Luke. I sighed and then she clapped her hands loudly knowing that she was finally going to hear the story.

"Lil, go tell everyone to meet down in the living room in 5 minutes, I need to talk to Luke, quickly first." I knew she was hesitant about this, but she went and did as I told her and ran away at vampire speed to go tell Jasmine, Brandon, Jack.

_**Luke's point of view…**_

"Lil, go tell everyone to meet down in the living room in 5 minutes, I need to talk to Luke, quickly first." I heard Bella saying in the hallway. She had such a beautiful voice; it was musical as if she was singing. At first I didn't realize she said she needed to talk to me until I heard her walk into the bedroom. Wait, what did she need to talk to me about? I though as she walked over to me.

"Luke," She started as she walked closer to me.

"Luke?" She asked again as she was right next to me now.

"Oh, sorry, yes Bella?" I asked her trying to focus on what she was going to say next, and try to put my nerves behind me.

"I need to tell you something. It's important but I don't know if you will want to hear it." She whispered softly and I then realized that she was not sure if she wanted to tell me.

"What is it Bella?" I asked trying to keep my voice from not shaking.

"I want to tell you, that whatever I say today about Edward has no effect on the way I feel about you."

"How do you feel about me, Bella?" I asked so unsure of what her answer would be, but trying to be brave to her. I was so unsure if she knew how I felt about her it made me nervous.

"I love you so much, Luke, you are always there for me when I need you the most, no matter how hard it is." She said a bit louder than before, but her voice shook a little when she said she loved me.

"I understand how hard it is for you to say that you love me, Bella, especially after what happened 23 years ago, but I want you to know how much I appreciate it." She turned her back from me and began to walk away so she could go talk to the others, and so she could finally explain what she had been holding in for 23 years.

"Bella?" I asked her once she was about to open the door and exit the room. She paused looking at me and waiting for me to continue. "I love you too, Bella. I have for 19 years." She looked at me with the first smile I had seen on her face for what seemed like forever. That smile made me want to just pull her into my arms and hold her but I knew how all the others were waiting downstairs, and it became even harder for me to just stand there and watch her go, but I knew I had to let her do it.

_**Bella's Point of view…**_

Luke placed his hand in mine as we made our way down to the living room. It felt so wrong, as if I didn't want it. It was nothing like when Edward held my hand, nothing could compare to that. I hope he hadn't realized how I felt, because I had just told him that whatever I said about Edward today had no effect on how I felt about him, but it does because no one could replace him, no matter how hard they tried.

Once we entered the living room he removed his hand from mine and went to sit on the couch next to Jasmine.

"Finally!" Jasmine yelled and I could tell that she didn't mean finally we were down here. I know she meant finally that I told Luke I loved him. Jasmine had been trying to get me to tell him for the last year or so. And I was hesitant because I didn't think he felt the same way. Of course Jasmine could read his mind and she knew he did, but I wasn't sure if she was telling me to truth or if she just wanted me to tell him.

I made my way to sit on a small chair that they had placed in front of everyone, so they could all see. Then I became the center of attention once again.

"Okay, So, My mom was newly married to a guy names Phil and Phil traveled a lot for his job, and my mom had to stay with me and I knew she missed him very much. Me and her arranged for me to go live with my dad, Charlie, as you all know. When I got here I was in biology class and I was partners with," I paused a second, "Edward Cullen. On the first day he acted like he wanted to kill me…Then I started to fall in love with him…"

I went on telling them everything, with James and when Jasper almost bite me at my birthday before I took a long pause, the next part, I knew would be the hardest to say. "Okay, so I notice something weird for the last two days before he left, he was acting strange and I had no idea why. Of course I knew once he asked me to go for a walk with him that something was definitely wrong," My voice broke a little as I said this, I knew there was no way for me to control my sadness about this, and that I had to tell them this story that I have kept inside me for 23 years.

"He told me they were leaving, and I said that I would go with them. Then I realized Alice was never coming back and that I had just lost my life. He ran after that and I tried my best to follow him, even though I knew there was not point to it and that he was probably hundreds of miles away, maybe even more. But I couldn't give up thought that maybe if I followed that he would come back, as crazy as this. Me being a klutz I tripped after a little bit of running, and I stayed there, on the ground, not wanting to get up and face the world around me without him. I stayed there on the ground not moving, until I heard someone calling me name, I hadn't paid attention to anything around me. Sam, a friend of my dad's best friend's son, found me and brought me home. I was..." I paused trying to think of how to say it, "Lifeless for a few months until my dad said that he was sending me back to Phoenix with Rene. I didn't want to leave I wanted him to come back. After that day I went to out meadow and I saw Victoria there, she changed me, for the next 3 years before I met you I stayed away from forks and they all thought that I had gotten lost and that I was no were to be found."

I took a deep breath even though it wasn't necessary since being a vampire we didn't have to breathe. I was scared as Luke got up and walked over to me, but once he placed his hands in mine I sighed, once again realizing how different he was from Edward.

The phone began to ring and no one got up to go answer it so I got up made my way to the phone. The caller ID read Cullen and I sucked in a sharp breathe. It might not be them I told myself as I pressed the talk button.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone, but no one answered and all I heard was silence.

"Hello, who is this?" I tried again hoping for an answer.

"Hello, Bella," a voice said.

"Um, who is this?" I asked into the phone, I knew it wasn't Alice, Edward, Emmett, or any of the other Cullen's.

"Oh, this is Catherine, and I'm just calling to invite you to my wedding." She said matter of factly as if this was supposed to mean something to me.

"Do I even know you?" I asked as I turned around and leaned against the wall, to see everyone now in the room. They all just stood there not sure if this was something they could know about. I knew they were waiting for me to tell them if it was okay so I just shrugged, because honestly I had no idea what this was about.

"Well," She paused, "No, But you do know my fiancé and his family." What is she talking about? Everyone around me moved around the kitchen to make their way to the bar stools. They sat there looking at me as if I was supposed to say something. I couldn't form the words in my mouth no matter how hard I tried, so she spoke."Wait, you are Bella Swan who lives in forks Washington, and is 41, right?"

Oh god, how was I going to tell her that I wasn't 41 and that I was 18? She obviously knew a lot about me.

"Well, my names Bella Swan, and I use to live in forks but I don't anymore," I told her completely ignoring my age. She thought she was talking to the right person so she gave me all the information on the wedding and everything. Just as I was about to ask her who she was marrying she spoke.

"I'm so sorry but I have to go, oh and Emmett says hi."

"Hi Emmett!" I yelled in the phone so he could hear me but as I was about to finish and ask who she was marrying the line went dead. I was guessing she was going to be marrying Emmett, since she was the only one who said hi, but I couldn't help but wonder if anyone else didn't think I mattered enough to say hi to.

"Who was it Bella?" Luke asked me after a minute of silence. I couldn't answer, I was too busy trying to figure out if I should go, or if it was her getting married to Emmett that made me miss them so much more than I have for the past 23 years.

"The number was under Cullen," Luke whispered and as I looked over to him I saw the phone in his hand. "It was him wasn't it Bella?" Luke asked in a straight voice still looking down at the phone, not able to look me in the eye.

"No," I answered only that because I couldn't trust myself not to break down just by thinking about them. They stand there patently for a few minutes and I realize that I have to tell them or they will find out at some point. "It was someone who is marrying one of the Cullen's and they are inviting me to the wedding. They don't know that I was changed."

_**Edwards Point of View… (YAY! Finally!! )**_

_I wonder how Edward would feel once he finds out…_ Alice said in her head.

"Once I find out what Alice?" I asked trying to get her to bring her guard down and let me figure it out but she just told me it was nothing and walked out of the room. I made my way to the kitchen to find Catherine, trying to be all secretive about something, so I just decided to listen in.

"Oh, this is Catherine, and I'm just calling to invite you to my wedding." I could hear how she said it as if she was trying to hurt the person at the other end of the phone. Once the other person answered Catherine spoke once again. "Well," She paused, "No, But you do know my fiancé and his family." This made me wonder even more just who she was talking to. The next thing she said she whispered it so soft that me, being a vampire couldn't even hear, which surprised me, I thought about pushing myself into her mind, but I knew that if she wanted me to know she would tell me. She turned around and saw me standing there and her jaw dropped quickly before replying, "I'm so sorry but I have to go, oh and Emmett says hi."

"Hi Emmett," I heard the voice that I dreamed about every night for the past 23 years.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys sorry that this isn't an update..._**

**_but i just wanted to tell you all that i have a website now! Yay!_**

**_Okay im so excited, but i put the link up on mypage, so check it outtt!!!_**

**_xoxo,_**

**_Taraaaaaa!_**


	3. an

Alrightt Guyyysss.

I've been having a few problems with this account so i have created a new one, but i have only put one story up so far.

Checkk it outttt, the name is XXTARAXX.

anddddd try to review the storiessss. i'd be very much thankful.

333taraaaaaaaa


End file.
